Angel Alone
by Roses of Sharon
Summary: Kagome wakes up one morning in a pile of clouds, alone. Looking over the edge, she realizes that Inuyasha has been reborn without her. InuKago


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company; they belong to the wonderful and glorious Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.

Summary: Kagome wakes up one day in a pile of clouds, alone. Peering over the edge, she realizes that Inuyasha has been reincarnated without her.

Angel Alone: A One-Shot

Kagome smiled and rolled over, draping her arm over her mate. He wasn't there. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced about furiously. _Where is Inuyasha? I'm going to kill him for going exploring without me!_

Ever since that day when they had defeated Naraku and died together, a day that seemed like just yesterday though it was centuries ago, they had found each other racing over the clouds and remembered their most recent lives. Together at last, they had admitted their feelings and made love amidst the billowing clouds.

And now, he had gone somewhere without her. She searched, oh, how she searched. But in all the fluffily peaceful realms, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. At last, she looked down, and saw, in a distant hospital, the distinct sound of a crying hanyou as he looked up toward his parents and her heart nearly shattered.

Inuyasha had been reborn without her. Jealousy, powerful as anything, roiled within her. Sadness followed immediately afterward, completely obliterating the previous emotion. Soon after followed determination. She would follow him through life.

8888888888

However, she could not spend every moment watching him. When she caught sight of him a few weeks later, she realized that, for him, years had passed. He looked like a human, and she realized that he wore a sealing spell.

He appeared to be five, and was in school, learning to read and write. She smiled fondly. _I always knew he was intelligent. Now he has a chance to learn. _She left him to his own devices, for a while.

The next time he appeared in her sights, he was sixteen, and lying in a hospital bed with wire connected everywhere. Izayoi and InuTaisho watched with tears in their eyes as Inuyasha struggled.

Tears nearly obliterated her view of him, and she reached down closer to the earth than she had in the last centuries, brushing his cheek. She watched as he nuzzled her hand as if he knew she was there, whispering for her, behind the tubes and bandages.

As her view of him gave way, she cried bitter tears for her beloved hanyou, for the pain he had to go through every day. She cried because she realized that he would never know peace.

When the storm of tears was over, she looked over the edge of the clouds once more. He sat in a chair, with hair-fine scars covering his body, staring up at her as if he could see her watching him. Startled, she pulled back.

She peaked over the edge again just in time to see that he had taken a black-haired lady into his arms and was kissing her passionately. She drew back again, angry now. How dare he move on without her? How dare he, after all that she had done for him?

She watched more closely the next day. She watched as he revealed that he was a hanyou, and she watched as his lady friend rejected him. She felt guilty for being jealous – he deserved all the happiness in the world.

She didn't want to look again for a long time, afraid that something like that would happen again, but, finally, she did. What she saw broke her heart and healed it, all at once.

He had turned into a true human, and lay dying of old age. Her handsome hanyou with the adorable puppy ears had turned into a white-haired old man. She didn't look again.

One morning, she woke up and rolled over to see the golden eyes of a hanyou watching her. Shrieking for joy, she jumped up and hugged him. Wonder of wonders, he hugged her back, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. And, for a while, they were happy.

But all souls must be born again, and Kagome's was next in line. She left Inuyasha alone in the clouds, with only his memories and glimpses of her to keep him company, until her return.


End file.
